Protective
by Skitty13
Summary: Hybrid AU. Unlikely circumstances brought the two of them together. Initially, Paul wanted nothing to do with the perky, ever persistent blue haired girl who offered him shelter. But, like most relationships, a little affection is all it takes. Now Paul can't imagine not having Dawn in his life. Ikarishipping.
1. The Way Things Are Now

Protective

 _The Way Things Are Now_

Ikarishipping

Hello readers! I've been swamped in assignments so I haven't been able to write nor update... I'm sorry. :(

So, in compensation, I decided to post this~! It's a story I wrote a while back and I've been editing it with the limited de-stressing I'm giving myself. I was really into reading hybrid au stories and wanted to give it a try myself, so as a result - grumpy cat hybrid Paul. Haha, this story is mostly fluff. There'll be about six parts?

Hehe, please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

There was a flash of lightning, illuminating the dark room temporarily, before a moment of silence followed in preparation of the next step of the storm. Paul stiffened as the sound of thunder rumbled loudly in the sky. Sitting on the couch with his eyes trained to the rain hitting the glass, he wondered if he should wait somewhere else, like in the comfort in his room.

He hated this weather.

Despite being completely safe from harsh conditions outside, storms like this always triggered his inner instincts of fear and the need to find comfort. It couldn't be helped. He knew others like him would be cowering away, trying to stay small as they shook with distress.

Paul refused to let his instincts take over.

He knew everything was okay. Nothing was going to hurt him. He had to be strong and get over this fear, because if he wasn't able to, how would he _protect her_?

Thoughts of a certain blue haired girl popped into his mind and worry filled him. Was she going to be okay coming home in this weather? Were there any accidents that were keeping her out so late? She would be able to come home, right? He frowned, these thoughts weren't making things any better.

He blamed this weather for making him this way.

Doing his best to keep up his brave façade, he crossed his arms and closed his dark eyes for moment. The sound of rain pounding against the window seemed to be the only sound he was able to hear in the entire apartment.

His ears twitched when he heard footsteps approaching the front door. Springing up from his seat, he was hurrying towards the door as quickly as he could. Throwing the door open, a surprised looking girl greeted him.

Standing before him, Dawn blinked. One of her hands were in her bag, in search for the apartment keys, as the other was holding onto a dripping umbrella. Seeing how soaked she looked, it appeared to Paul that it wasn't enough to protect her from the relentless rain.

A smile blossomed on the girl's face as she straightened up. Having the door being opened so quickly caused her to draw one conclusion – Paul had been waiting for her. The way he stood in front of her spoke in volumes too.

The way his ears perked up with interest paired with the alertness in his eyes when they first saw hers, all were obvious signs to her.

Taking her bag from her, Paul immediately noticed Dawn's expression. He frowned and turned away as he padded back into the apartment.

"You're late."

His accusatory tone made Dawn's heart flutter. She could spot his tail casually waving after him, meaning Paul was actually happy. As she stepped into her apartment, shutting the door behind her, she hummed in acknowledgement.

"I know. There was a last-minute meeting called, I tried to come home as soon as I could," she explained. Dropping aside her umbrella, she shed her jacket and slipped off her shoes. "I'm sorry, Paul, were you waiting – "

A towel was tossed over her head, causing her to let out a squeak in surprise, before it was moved to wrap around her. Being pulled into the living room and seated onto the couch, Dawn watched as Paul diligently tried to help dry her off.

Catching her cobalt eyes, Paul kept up his stoic expression as continued with his actions.

"You're going to catch a cold if you don't dry off," he chided her. "And you should've taken a taxi if it's so bad out."

That alone was enough to answer her unfinished question from before.

He had been waiting for her to come home.

"But a taxi would've taken me longer," Dawn said, shaking her head. She inwardly giggled when she saw Paul flinch at the cold water droplets from her hair fell onto him. Halting his actions, she gently took his hands into hers. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine," he bluntly responded.

As much as Dawn wanted to believe him, his reaction to the thunder that followed his response was enough to show his true answer.

Dawn moved over to the switch on the lights, filling the living room with a comforting glow. Moving right back to her former spot on the couch, she ruffled Paul's hair before gently petting his ears.

"You know, I think you're pretty brave, Paul. Most hybrids are terrified by thunderstorms," she murmured.

There was a quiet rumbling sound, not from the storm, but a closer source. Dawn smiled as she moved closer to the source, recognizing it as the supressed purring that Paul let off when he was being pet. It was a rare noise, seeing Paul wasn't the most intimate person, so being able to hear it, Dawn was delighted. He pulled her in close, letting Dawn melt into the warmth he offered her. His tail wrapped around her waist to make she couldn't leave his side.

"I don't like storms either," he admitted. "I especially don't like it when you're out in one, troublesome."

"Yeah, me too," Dawn whispered. "I can't imagine leaving you out in any storm. I'd rather have you around protecting me with your hugs."

Feeling the vibration of his chest as he grumbled incoherent words, Dawn accepted it wholeheartedly. Being in moments like these, she wouldn't trade them for the world.

"We met during a storm, remember?" she asked, tilting her head to look up at Paul.

His ears twitched as he hummed in agreement.

"It wasn't raining this bad though."

"Speaking of rain, I think I was soaked pretty bad." Wriggling in his hold, Dawn was reluctantly let go. "I'm going to take a shower. We can continue this after, okay?"

Pressing a kiss onto Paul's forehead, Dawn hurried off.

Tail waving back and forth, Paul listened the noise Dawn made as she moved around. Her presence alone seemed to block out the noises of the outside world. The rain, thunder, and lightning... None of it mattered when he had her around.

It made him wonder if his life would have been any better if he had met this energetic girl earlier.

Before encountering the troublesome girl, he had been living on the streets, having run away from his previous home. Either left abandoned or mistreated with several homes already, Paul was sick of it. Being a hybrid living on the streets was rough too. Being discriminated against for the way he was didn't help either.

Hybrids were seen as pets, no matter how human like they were. Most hybrids had the ears, tails and little traits that showed their animal side, but besides that, they were mostly human. There were recent developments involving hybrid rights, making them viewed as equals in society. Although the integration was slow, Paul had never felt comfortable being who he was before being in Dawn's presence.

She treated so kindly, Paul had finally felt like he was being treated properly after all these years. He felt bad about how coldly he had initially treated her when they had met, but Dawn merely brushed it off as a thing of the past.

Despite having a rather cold personality prior to living on the streets, the added experience only made him rough around the edges.

All of it was easy to forget though, especially when Paul looked around at the environment he was in. A safe, loving home had been so foreign to him was now so comfortable. Curling up on the couch, he could hear the sound of the shower running, as he closed his eyes to get in a short nap before Dawn returned.

* * *

How did things end up like this?

We'll find out in the next parts! See you all hopefully soon! :)

Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day!

~Skitty13


	2. How It All Began

Protective

 _How It All Began_

Thanks for the positive reviews! :)

I'm glad people like this story so far!

I should be studying for the midterm I have in like 2 hours, but I'm feeling really stressed... :( Writing this definitely helped. :D

Please enjoy~!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

 _ONE MONTH EARLIER..._

"Looks bad out," Dawn mumbled to herself as she peeked out the window of her apartment. Dark, ominous clouds gathered in the sky as she stared at them from the safety of her home. "Hopefully it isn't too bad when I'm coming home..."

Knowing she had to make a trip out, Dawn pushed away the building reluctance inside of her as she moved forward. Slipping on shoes, she made sure to grab an umbrella before heading out.

Running low on food, the blue haired girl had been delaying the trip to the grocery store for a while now. Having been too busy trying to get her work done, deadlines had been her main priority. But she had been pushing her limits, she would have to go out now if she wanted to survive the upcoming week.

Determined to make the trip as quick as possible, she was flitting among the shelves the moment she was inside the grocery store, making sure to grab everything she needed. Getting home before the weather got worse was her main concern.

"That didn't take too long!"

Humming happily, she brushed back a strand of blue hair that fell into her face.

The blue eyed girl hummed happily as she left the store, carefully holding onto both the umbrella and the bag.

The sound of growling and insults immediately halted her happy mood.

In the alleyway hidden between the apartment buildings not far from her own, the shadows of several people standing in the rain could be seen.

Approaching the situation with caution, Dawn was able to assess the situation rather quickly when she noticed a figure that appeared to be cowering away from everyone else there.

"Get out of here, hybrid!" One of the young teens scoffed. He tossed the rock in his hand at the figure, and a loud noise erupted from where the rock hit the wall behind them. "You don't deserve rights!"

The rest of the group jeered on, encouraging the bold one's actions.

A low growling came back as a response. Dark eyes glared fiercely at the group, almost challenging them to keep at it.

"What? Did I step on a nerve?"

At this point, the hybrid looked ready to lash out.

Irked by their behavior, Dawn decided to jump in.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!"

Startled by the anger in her voice, the group of young teenagers bolted. Any courage they might have had vanished like a puff of smoke. Clearly, they knew what they were doing was wrong but were still bothering the poor hybrid.

Moving closer to the hybrid, Dawn offered a soft smile to him. Now that she was closer, she could make out his appearance. Soaked by the weather, the hybrid wasn't very happy looking as his weary glare was now leveled at her. His cat ears were pressed firmly to the top of his head probably from his bad mood. His tail was wrapped around his legs as he stayed curled up.

Holding the umbrella so it shields the both of them, Dawn spoke up.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he grumbled.

"Do you have a place to go back to?" she pressed, hoping that she could help him. Being a hybrid on the streets was a dangerous world to be in, especially when those teenagers were around.

Although they were both silent for a bit, the purple haired cat hybrid finally spoke up.

"No. I left my last home."

Taking a second to take in this information, a frown pulled at the girl's lips. She couldn't leave him here. By the looks of things, it looked like he needed help. Living life on the streets was having a toll on him. Sure, he wasn't helpless, but it didn't sit well with Dawn just leaving here in this weather.

Cat hybrids hated this weather.

"If you like, you can stay with me until you figure things out," Dawn offered.

Something flickered in his eyes, but she wasn't able to understand it. Before he could stubbornly shake his head and refuse her, Dawn grabbed his wrist and pulled him up. Having expected more reluctance, Dawn concluded that her action surprised him. Especially when she felt him immediately tense up, which caused her to loosen her hold on him.

"Come on," she urged, pulling him after her. "At least stay out of this weather at my place. I would feel bad knowing I did nothing to help you when I can."

She could hear his grumbling but kept up her cheery mood.

"I'm Dawn! What's your name?"

"..."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to! I'm probably pushing your comfort levels as it is. Sorry about that."

There was a moment of silence. The cat hybrid opened his mouth like he was tasting the air, but a word came out.

"Paul."

Welcoming the surprise, Dawn smiled.

"Nice meeting you, Paul!"

Somehow Dawn managed to bring him home, urging him off to take a warm shower the moment they were through the door. She dug out a t-shirt and oversized sweats from her closet, handing them to Paul before shutting him into the bathroom in her guest bedroom.

Taking the groceries that had been dropped to the ground by her front door, Dawn sighed in relief to see everything was still intact as she moved into her kitchen. Taking off her jacket, she hung it onto the back of a chair, deep in thought about how to make the cat hybrid feel more welcome as she glided around her kitchen.

The entire time, the notification on her phone stayed unnoticed.

After taking his shower, Paul wandered out of the bathroom. The clothes had fit him fine, but he still wasn't sure what to make of all this. He had no idea what this girl's intentions were, leaving him slightly on edge.

Her words could be deceiving him this entire time.

His ears quirked up at the sound coming from deeper within the house. Cautiously following the noise, he found Dawn setting down two plates of food on the table. A bright smile lit her face when she saw him peeking into the room.

"Paul! Are you hungry? I made dinner, you're welcome to join, I made your share too."

She watched as he slowly entered the room, keeping an eye on her the entire time. Stepping back to give him space, Dawn pulled out her phone to check on things.

"They moved the deadline up, huh?" she quietly said to herself.

She sighed. It was almost as if she should have known it was coming with how calm her work had been in the past few days. Accepting her fate, Dawn knew it would be best if she got started as soon as she could.

By now, Paul was sitting at the table, poking at the food with his fork. His eyes were still drawn to her though, watching her wearily.

"Please, eat," Dawn encouraged. She gestured to Paul's plate before picking up her own plate and fork. "I have to get work done, so I'll be in my room. If you leave your clothes in the hamper in the room across from the one you were in earlier – the guest bedroom – I'll be sure to get them tossed into the dryer. Feel free to stay in the guest bedroom for the night. I don't think the rain is letting up anytime soon."

"Hn."

Although Dawn had no idea what that noise meant, she took it as a sign of acknowledgement. When she was almost out of the kitchen, she heard the sound of the fork hitting the plate. Turning around, her blue eyes didn't miss the way his ears subtly flicked with interest after his first bite of her cooking. Delighted with the development of things, she grinned and left.

Later that night, Dawn left her room to drop off her dishes into the kitchen sink. It was a surprising sight to her when there was already another set, completely clean from food, sitting in the sink already.

Getting the housekeeping tasks done with, Dawn noticed her some of her thoughts were still about the cat hybrid she picked up. Even though the rain was relentless for the rest of that night, she was feeling satisfied being able to help. The guest bedroom door was shut, and taking the obvious signs, Dawn left Paul alone.

Moving back to her own room, she pulled out her laptop and sketchpad once more, pouring out her creativity. Work would never be finished if she didn't do it.

* * *

Ugh... the problem with work, it never can be finished. DX

Anyways, back to studying for me...

Thanks for reading and have an incredible day!

~Skitty13


	3. So Close, Yet So Far

Protective

 _So Close, Yet So Far_

I'm almost at my winter break! Just two more finals to go...

Anyways, here's an update to show I'm alive. ;P

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

Late into the first night when Dawn had dragged the cat hybrid into her home, Paul had quietly snuck out of his room to get himself a glass of water. After getting rehydrated, he decided that today had been weird. It wasn't everyday he ran into energetic blue haired girls who offered him food and place to stay. Paul knew that this situation was too good to be true.

The girl probably had ulterior motives. Like selling him off in the underground hybrid market.

It didn't seem likely, but Paul knew things like that happened, he couldn't rule out any possibilities.

Not yet.

On his way back to the room he was staying in, he noticed the light still on in the other bedroom and peeked in. The hunched figure of Dawn at her desk made him pause to watch.

The way she was positioned initially made him think she had fallen asleep at her desk, but his sensitive ears caught onto the quiet noise of pencil scratching paper. She was still working even in the middle of the night.

Despite how busy she was, this girl still made the attempt to help him.

Paul could acknowledge that much.

His tail slowly moved from side to side, his eyes narrowing tiredly as his ears flickered at the sound of her yawn.

He was aware of her kindness.

But, it was too uncharacteristic of him to do anything, so he simply returned to his room, keeping the door slightly open so he could hear what was going on.

He would watch out for her in his own way.

The next morning, Dawn quietly hummed as she started on breakfast. The warm smell of coffee wafted around the kitchen to keep her awake as she continued to pull together the first meal of the day.

The blue haired girl accepted that she probably looked terrible right now. Have worked most of the night, the few hours of sleep she did get were just enough to keep the dark circles from appearing under her eyes. Despite not having to physically appear at the office for the day, Dawn had woken up early because she remembered she had a house guest.

Having barely spent any time with the cat hybrid last night, she wanted the chance to interact with him more.

"Milk should be okay for him, right?" Dawn mused, staring at the carton of milk in her fridge.

Deciding to rid her uncertainty, she pulled out her phone and searched her question. Although Paul wasn't the first hybrid Dawn encountered, she had limited experience around hybrids.

She hoped she was treating him right.

Confirming that milk was okay, Dawn caught sight of a comment about hybrids – they enjoyed companionship. Thinking back to how Paul had been alone in the alleyway, she wondered if that comment was a general thing or if the cat hybrid was just an exception.

Finishing up with meal preparations, Dawn moved towards the room her guest was staying in. Knocking on the door, silence responded.

"Paul? Are you awake?" she called out. Still not getting an answer, Dawn hesitantly placed her hand on the doorknob, planning her next move. "I'm coming in, okay?"

The room was partially lit by the sunlight pouring in from the window. Even though it was still drizzling out, sunshine still peeked into the dreary world. The streams of light just touched the edge of the bed where Paul was curled up, fast asleep.

Dawn smiled, looking at how peaceful Paul appeared. He didn't look like the stoic person from the night before, rather seeming cuter and at ease in his sleep. Unable to resist her urge, Dawn reached out to touch his hair.

The moment her fingers grazed over his hair, Paul immediately woke up and lashed out. Dawn, although startled, managed to jump back just in time. Low hisses escaped from the cat hybrid.

The hissing stopped when Paul seemed to realize the situation. Hackles dropped, he stared at Dawn with enough intensity for her to snap out of her daze as well.

"I'm sorry!" The girl apologized. "I was just going to wake you up..."

Lowering his eyes to the ground, Paul gave her a half shrug as he slowly relaxed from his stiff pose. His ears flickered, almost as if he were acknowledging that he heard her.

The little gesture brought a smile to Dawn's face.

"Breakfast is ready by the way!" She exclaimed, trying to be bubbly and energetic despite how tired she actually was. "Come join me when you're ready."

Leaving the room to give him privacy, Dawn missed the apologetic look that Paul was giving her from lashing out.

The purple haired boy sighed, running a hand through his hair. Dawn didn't deserve that kind of greeting from him. After living on the streets for so long, he was used to being harassed, so his natural instinct was to protect himself.

How was he going to look out for her when all he did was scare her off?

Paul sincerely doubted that his stay here was going to be long. He would try to leave when the rain let out, hopefully soon so he didn't burden the poor girl too long.

After stopping by the bathroom, he quietly padded out towards the kitchen, driven by hunger. Peeking in, he could see Dawn already seated and piling up food onto a plate.

Cautiously stepping in, Paul froze when he made eye contact with the blue eyed girl.

"Sorry for scaring you," she meekly apologized again.

Paul slipped into the empty seat across from her. "It's fine. You're not hurt?"

"I'm perfectly okay!"

Dawn flashed him a bright smile. She could see Paul relax a little at her words. Clearly, he cared enough to ask. That was progress.

She pushed the plate of food she had stockpiled in front of him.

"Eat! I'm sure you're hungry."

The cat hybrid accepted, but paused before picking up his utensils. Watching Dawn fill a plate for herself, his eyes caught onto how astray her hair looked. Compared to how put together she had looked despite the rain last night, he wondered if she was getting enough rest.

Hoping his next action wouldn't appear strange, he reached over.

Dawn felt a hand carefully brushing through her hair. Feeling her cheeks heat up, she didn't dare move, allowing Paul to do as he pleased. Once his hand pulled away, Dawn peeked up to see a pink hue fading fast as Paul busied himself with eating.

Smiling, she ducked her head down and started to eat as well.

When breakfast was finished and taken care of, Dawn wandered into the living room and noticed Paul staring out the window, his tail swishing back and forth. Taking a seat on the couch, she noticed his eyes dart over to her.

"Are you okay, Paul?"

The cat hybrid turned back to the glass. A quiet murmur of a single word filled the room.

"Yeah."

"I want you to know you're welcome to stay as long as you like," Dawn said, getting comfortable. "I don't mind having you around."

Paul's ears twitched at her words. He peeked over his shoulder, tempted to ask the naïve girl what she meant by her words, but stayed quiet when he saw her yawn.

"You remind me of when I first moved out on my own... A little lost in the world. There's nothing wrong with having someone to help you back on your feet."

The urge to protest that he wasn't helpless rose up in his throat, but the words died off when Paul saw that Dawn had drifted off.

He sighed.

What a troublesome girl.

Moving into Dawn's bedroom, he caught sight of designs scattered across her desk – the ones she must have been working on during the night – then moved to grab a blanket off her bed. Returning to the living room, Paul carefully covered her with the blanket, silently staring at her inquiringly.

Knowing his questions wouldn't get answers, he sat down on the other end of the couch. Watching the raindrops splatter against the windowpane, he couldn't help but wonder if the overcast sky was a sign.

* * *

More fluff on its way after this! :)

I hope you guys are doing well! I'm back in my usual winter wonderland like every December.

Happy holidays!

Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day!

~Skitty13


	4. Growing Attached

Protective

 _Growing Attached_

I'm back from the dead... kind of. ;P

I can't believe I haven't been on for so long... It's been a while. Sorry for the lack of updates! :(

Anyways, shoutout to Eeveexme for the super nice review! I loved hearing your feedback, it definitely brought a smile to my face. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

"Paul?"

Dawn peeked into the room the cat hybrid was residing in again. Getting no response nor seeing anyone, she began to grow more and more worried.

After the terrifying downpour throughout the night, the sun had finally conquered the miserable weather that had been persistent in the past week. Having woken up in a cheerful mood with the warmth of the sunbeams, the change brought up a sad thought to Dawn's mind.

The reason why she had gained roommate.

Paul had only been staying over at her place since it was raining. Over the duration of the week, the cat hybrid was distant, but there were little instances where Dawn believed he was opening up to her. They would share meals together and occasionally sit through a show together. Conversations were idle, but Paul spoke – much more than when they had initially met – and that was more than enough for Dawn.

Despite it all, Dawn still noticed the undertones of wanting to leave from Paul. She often wondered if it weren't raining, would Paul still be around? There were moments where she would feel his gaze lingering on her as she worked around the apartment. She didn't mind it, but she never turned to make eye contact with him then, in fear it would make things awkward and scare him off.

Yesterday, she had caught the rare occurrence of Paul being off guard and staring into space. When his dark eyes flickered to her, his usual poker face greeted her, but there was a certain warmth in his gaze.

The short week of having someone around made Dawn realize she enjoyed it.

Paul wasn't someone she would usually find herself spending time with. He was different and more than welcome. She really hoped her feelings were conveyed during their time together.

When Dawn stepped out of her room this morning, she felt a heavy silence looming in her apartment. As she wandered around her home in search of the cat hybrid, fear had planted itself inside of her.

She had started with Paul's room, knocking on the door and entering. As she had dreaded, it was empty. Quickly checking around the rest of her apartment, it led to the same conclusion.

Having returned to the room again, Dawn looked at the bed, which was cold and untouched.

"Paul? ...where are you?"

Her voice simply echoed back to her.

Dawn was very aware that Paul could have left without her knowing and that brought a pang of pain to her heart. He wouldn't do that, would he?

Slumping in defeat, Dawn sat down on the bed.

"What was I thinking?" she murmured to herself. "He's a stray cat hybrid, he's used to doing what wants. Maybe he didn't want to be here, and the weather was only keeping him in." Glancing at the window, Dawn sighed. "Way to get attached, Dawn."

Lying down, she caught whiff of the soap that Paul had been using. A bitter smile made its way onto her face. She remembered looking up about cat hybrids the other day and learned how some hated taking baths. Lucky for her, Paul didn't seem to mind too much. Although his showers were extremely short, he managed to stay clean the entire time he had been staying with her.

"It's too early to be having a bad day," Dawn reprimanded herself as she sat back up. Looking over at the bedside table, she found no note waiting for her. "No goodbye either... Maybe it's for the better so I can move on."

Forcing herself up, Dawn surveyed the room. It was hard to believe anyone had ever been staying in the room. The only thing amiss was the open door to the walk-in closet.

Moving over, the blue haired girl opened it and peered in. Frozen in surprise, she took in the scene before her. Curled up and asleep on the floor was the cat hybrid she had been searching her apartment for. Some pillows and blankets were piled around him, creating a barrier to protect him from the outside world.

Relieved, Dawn crouched down and moved closer to the purple haired boy who was warmly nestled up. Simply sitting there and watching him for a moment, the gears in her brain finally made the connection to why he was here. Last night had been the worst of the storm. Like any hybrid, Paul had probably been trying to avoid the loud noises and threats of the natural phenomena, so he hid the entire night in the closet where the noises were muffled.

Reaching out to pet him, the azure eyed girl decided to take the risk in offering the hybrid affection.

Instead of lashing out, Paul let out a sleepy grumble. He cracked his eye open, spotting Dawn, then blinked his eyes open.

"What are you doing, troublesome?"

"I'm happy to see you." Dawn admitted, still petting his soft hair. Careful not to touch his ears, she ran her fingers through his hair. "I thought you had left since the rain finally stopped."

Paul sat up and Dawn pulled her hand back. The purple haired hybrid yawned, stretching. His tail casually waved back and forth.

"Really? I didn't know the rain stopped."

Dawn nodded. "Yeah. Are – are you thinking about leaving?"

There was pause. A thoughtful look passed over the male's face. He was contemplating over the idea. Words rose up in Dawn's throat, her hopes in persuading him to stay, but she kept her mouth shut. Would her words even impact him?

Slowly, Paul finally spoke up.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"I've really enjoyed having you around and I'd like it if you stayed."

Although it wasn't the response that Dawn was expecting, she was delighted in hearing his answer.

"Okay."

"Okay," she echoed back. A small smile blossomed onto her face. "Um, I'll go make breakfast. Come when you're ready!"

With that she sprung up and hurried off, the bright smile never leaving dimming.

Meanwhile, Paul had his own small smile. Seeing someone so happy to have him around – it was a first for him. It brought a strange sense of happiness to him. Unknown to Dawn, he had woken up when Dawn had first entered his room. He had nudged the closet door open, but didn't know what to do when he heard her frantic cries of his name around the apartment. How would he explain himself for being hidden in a closet for being scared?

So when Dawn re-entered the room, Paul pretended to be asleep while he listened to her every word. Glad she had fallen for his sleepy façade, the cat hybrid thought back to how comforting it was when Dawn pet him.

He had not felt comfort in a long time, it was a little foreign, but not unwanted.

Paul would never openly admit it, but he was thankful that Dawn found him that fateful rainy day.

After living on the streets for so long, he had lost faith in humanity and grown overly wary of everyone. Almost like an angel, Dawn floated into his life. She was like the personified version of hope and happiness, reminding him that life wasn't all bad.

When he heard the heartbreaking tone of her voice when she thought he had left, he realized how genuine she was.

Perhaps it was guilt, or his desire to keep feeling wanted, or maybe it was Dawn, but Paul knew he should stick around.

"Paul?"

His ears perked up at the sound of her soft voice. Padding out of the closet, he glanced at the warm weather beyond the glass. The weather he had been waiting for, so he could return to the streets. Those days of living not knowing when his next meal would be seemed so distant now.

It didn't matter now. He was more content being inside, because everything he needed was in this apartment. More importantly, there was someone who needed him here too. Although he couldn't understand why she wanted him around, he decided to accept it.

After all, she was a troublesome girl.

* * *

Only two or three more parts before this is over...!

For something I initially thought was going to be a lengthy one shot, I think it's coming out quite nicely. :)

Paul and Dawn are the cutest together. I'm excited to get them bonding now that they're opening up to each other.

Hope you guys are looking forward to it too! :D

Thanks for reading and have a beautiful day!

~Skitty13


	5. By Your Side

Protective

 _By Your Side_

Okay, so this chapter is a little short, but I promise I'll make up for it with an extra long, fluffy ending next chapter. :)

Thanks to droppingthebass for the sweet review! Knowing you guys enjoy this story warms my heart. ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

Paul walked closely next to Dawn as they strolled down the street. He still couldn't believe how different things appeared ever since he had moved in with the blue haired girl. Despite this being his second time out of the apartment since being taken in – the first being a few days ago when Dawn took him clothing shopping – Paul wasn't able to comprehend how the streets looked foreign to him even though he had lived the past few years of his life on them.

Was it because he had seen how life was like being indoors where it was safe? Perhaps not, the streets had felt welcoming last time he escaped from his last home. Maybe it was something, or someone, more specific that made him feel like this.

"The grocery store is right up ahead," Dawn cheerfully said, interrupting his thoughts. "I have a list of things to get, but let me know if you need anything!"

"Hn."

The blue haired girl just smiled, practically skipping along. Even though her companion didn't quite match her sunshiny mood, she still hung off his arm, watching him with bright eyes.

Paul adjusted his black cap, making it more comfortable for his ears.

"Is the hat okay?" Dawn asked, checking up on the cat hybrid. Seeing how Paul constantly had to fix it, she had a feeling that there was more to it that Paul left unsaid. "Maybe I should have bought you a beanie instead..."

"It's fine," Paul grumbled. "I'm just not use to wearing hats."

There was hum of acknowledgement, but they soon fell into silence. These silences had become more welcome between their relationship now, a sign of comfort for Paul while Dawn tried her best not to irritate the hybrid with her random thoughts. It also offered the girl an opportunity to watch the purple haired male, try to understand his perspective and thoughts, which was a tricky task to do.

She still tried though.

"Here we are," Dawn quietly sang out as walked towards the doors. "Come on, Paul!"

As they wandered into the store, Dawn made sure to grab a basket on her way.

"What's first on the list?" Paul asked, casually stealing the basket from her.

A soft smile grew on the girl's face when she noticed his kind gesture. He always seemed to have a way of helping her out without saying anything. Whether it was intentional or not, Dawn appreciated his acts.

"Thanks Paul."

"Hn."

Dawn pulled out her phone from her pocket, getting back to the task at hand.

"Bread, cereal, cheese, vegetables and some more snacks for when I work."

Paul slowly nodded, walking towards the baked good section.

"Do you know if we're low on milk?" the blue haired girl asked as she hurried after him. She looked at the selection of bread before selecting one and sticking it into the basket.

"Probably," the cat hybrid nonchalantly replied.

Dawn gave a side glance at her companion, but his poker face revealed nothing. Over the past few days, she noticed that the cat hybrid appeared to really enjoy milk. In fact, her milk was disappearing much faster than usual. She wasn't complaining though. Knowing Paul was eating and enjoying his time with her was more than enough to bring a smile to her face.

Paul, looking bored with their standing around, began to make his way towards the next item on their list.

Blinking out of her thoughts, the blue haired girl startled. Keeping one eye on where the purple haired male was going, she made sure to grab a box of the freshly baked puff pastries on her way as she followed him.

"Two boxes of cereal," Dawn mumbled to herself as they approached the aisle. She could spot all the variations lined up neatly before her, making her decision harder than it already was. Grabbing a healthy alternative first from the bottom shelf, she looked up at the sweeter options. "Any preference, Paul?"

"Not really," he replied, taking the box in her hands.

Dawn frowned, thinking hard. Usually, her shopping trips were as quick as a breeze. She would have a list, grab everything, check for sales and then leave. But now with someone else to consider, she wanted to make sure that he could approve her choices too. As difficult as it was, Dawn had to admit, she was enjoying her time outside her apartment with Paul too.

Perhaps it was something he picked up while he was on the streets, but he looked rather protective whenever anyone got to close to her.

The blue haired girl couldn't decide what was cuter – when he was shifted closer to protect her from strangers or when she made eye contact with him during these moments and his cheeks would heat up in embarrassment.

Spotting the simple yet cheerful design of Sugar Puffs resting on the top shelf, Dawn made a split second decision. Paul was accommodating, is he didn't like it, he wouldn't have to eat it. Besides, maybe he secretly had a sweet tooth like she did, and the cereal would just end up disappearing like the milk.

Stretching up to get the box, Dawn found herself just centimetres short from being able to grab it. She groaned. Why did they have to make shelves so tall?

Just as she was about to try again, she felt a warmth press against her back as another hand reached up with ease and plucked the box off the shelf.

"This one?"

Paul's breath tickled her ear and Dawn felt herself flush at their close proximity.

"Yeah, thanks!"

He sighed, and she could feel her heart skip a beat. Did he know he was having this affect on her?

"Just let me know when you need help with anything, okay?"

Dawn nodded, keeping her eyes down.

Paul finally stepped away, giving her room to breathe again.

The rest of the grocery trip went by rather quickly, much to the relief for the both of them. No more close encounter opportunities and no more hats. While it was nice to get out of the apartment, nothing beat the comforts of home.

When they got back home, Dawn announced that she would get started on lunch and Paul decided it would be the perfect time for him to take one of his many naps of the day.

As the cat hybrid began to drift off to the sounds of Dawn's soft humming in the background, he couldn't help but wonder if this was how life would be like if he stuck around. Everything was so mundane and calm, the only threat being thunderstorms and strangers that looked at his roommate the wrong way. He had to admit, Dawn was pretty, but didn't give the other guys the right to look at her while he was right next to her.

Yawning, Paul snuggled up on the couch and let sleep take him.

In fact, he would keep "sleeping", if it meant that Dawn would keep petting him like that.

Perhaps this was all something he could get use to.

* * *

Next chapter is the last~

...an epilogue might still happen if you guys want one though, so I guess it isn't the last? Hehe, either way, prepare your heart for a cute cat hybrid! :3

Thanks for reading and have a beautiful day!

~Skitty13


	6. Words Left to Say

Protective

 _Words Left to Say_

Alright, here we are! :)

I know this was short but we're are at the end, but I hope you guys enjoyed it. Thanks to Iridescent-Iris for the kind comment! I'll do my best to pull together a epilogue once I finish my finals. ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon

* * *

"Everything here looks good," Kenny said, looking over the designs that were scattered on the table. Gathering them up, he gave Dawn a smile. "Since we're done this project, want to get a head start on the next one?"

"Already started," Dawn retorted, grinning. "If you don't mind, we can head over to my place and you can look over what I've started."

"Great work, Dee Dee!"

Dawn huffed, annoyed by the nickname. Kenny merely chuckled, ruffling her hair as he stood up.

"I'll hand this in and meet you by the elevator, okay?"

"Got it."

Packing up her stuff, Dawn looked down at her phone as she waited by the elevator, wondering if she should alert the cat hybrid at home about Kenny. Sure, they had been living together for a few weeks now, but he was still pretty reserved and seemed to scare off visitors.

At least he had a soft spot for her.

"Ready to go?"

The voice startled her back into reality. Kenny looked at her curiously, waiting for Dawn to respond.

"Oh. Yeah, let's go."

On the way to her place, the two chatted, catching up on missed moments in the other's life, pulling out old memories from their childhood as well.

"I should mention something before we head in," the blue haired girl said, fishing out her keys from her bag. "I'm living with a cat hybrid now."

"Really?" Kenny asked, surprised. "Since when?"

"A few weeks ago."

Opening the door, Dawn cheerfully walked in.

"Paul, I'm home!"

The sound of approaching footsteps grew louder, and the grumpy looking cat hybrid poked his head out in greeting. When he made eye contact with Kenny though, his eyes narrowed as he scowled.

"This is my friend and co-worker, Kenny," she introduced. "Kenny, this is Paul."

"Nice to meet you, Paul," Kenny greeted. Despite his friendly greeting, the brown haired male gave Dawn a suspicious look.

Paul merely turned away, walking back into the kitchen. Noticing his lashing tail, Dawn took note that Paul was not happy with having a new person around.

"Maybe he'll warm up to you later?" Dawn offered Kenny a smile.

Kenny frowned, pulling Dawn aside. "Your roommate is a guy."

Not understanding her friend's point, the girl nodded, acknowledging the fact.

"You've only known him for a few weeks and you're okay with living with him?" Kenny reiterated.

"I know you're only trying to look out for me, Kenny, but seriously, Paul is a sweetheart. Having him around these past few weeks have been really nice." Dawn pat Kenny's shoulder before moving into her apartment. "I'll go grab those designs."

As she was heading into her room, she caught sight of Paul. He seemed to notice her as well, giving her an inquiring look, almost as if he were asking what Kenny was doing there. Smiling, she mouthed 'work' before disappearing into her room to grab the folder of designs for the upcoming project.

When she stepped back out, Paul stood by her door with her mug filled with a steaming cup of tea.

"Thanks Paul," she murmured, appreciating his action. Taking the mug with her free hand, she inhaled the warm scent of her favourite drink. "You remembered to eat lunch earlier, right?"

The purple haired male nodded. A noise came from the living room, causing him to frown as his cat ears flickered at the sound. Deciding to leave, he took a step forward, but stopped and reached back to ruffling Dawn's hair before disappearing into his own room.

Smiling after the cat hybrid, Dawn headed back into the living room to get back to work. Spending the next hour or so going over her current designs with Kenny, the two finally decided to end work for the day.

Surprisingly, the conversation took a turn back to the hybrid Dawn was living with.

"You know, I thought you would have found a hybrid that was more energetic and happy go lucky like you," Kenny commented.

"Honestly, I didn't think I'd be living with a hybrid either," Dawn admitted. "But, it's nice having someone around."

"Speaking of which, you're still not dating anyone?" Kenny asked. There was a glimmer of hope in his eyes, something his friend wasn't able to notice.

"You're still single too," Dawn pointed out. "I'm waiting for the right one, what's holding you back?"

Unknown to the two of them, Paul was overhearing their conversation. The cat hybrid's ears had pricked up when he heard them mention relationships. Something that caught his attention in particular was the sound of Kenny's voice.

It reminded him of when a hybrid was seeking attention. Or a more human approach – flirting.

Wandering out of his room, he sent cold, ignored glares at Kenny. He knew his place, merely a friend and roommate of Dawn's, but he was also aware of his own growing attachment to the girl. Paul knew he liked the troublesome girl. By trying to look out for her during the past few weeks, it was obvious that something was going to happen.

Perhaps scaring off her friends wasn't necessarily the best way of protecting her, but to Paul, he felt safer being able to keep an eye on potential trouble.

Speaking of trouble, the conversation he was eavesdropping on was taking a bad turn.

"So, Dawn, if you're not busy tonight – "

Hastily walking into the room, Paul tried to keep up his cool demeaner as he spoke up.

"I'll cook dinner tonight," he said. "Any requests, troublesome?"

Dawn appeared surprised, but was nonetheless touched seeing the development of her relationship with Paul.

"Wait, you already made breakfast this morning, I should take care of dinner tonight," she protested.

Paul shrugged. "It's fine, I don't mind cooking again."

"That wouldn't be fair to you!" Dawn pouted, crossing her arms. She brightened up with a thought. "What if we make something together?"

"Fine by me."

Her response made him relax a little. Keeping a cold stare on Kenny, Paul could tell he caused a train wreck in the brown haired guy's plan. Smirking, the cat hybrid left the room feeling rather amused and happy.

Realizing she had been talking to Kenny before their conversation was interrupted, Dawn turned back to him.

"What were you saying, Kenny?"

"Uh, never mind, it wasn't important."

Kenny left shortly after, much to the relief of Paul, who contently worked by Dawn's side as they worked on dinner. Having decided on pasta and a salad, the two worked well together, having spent the past few weeks getting closer to one another.

After dinner was finished, Dawn wandered into the living room to find Paul blankly staring out the window. Deciding it was a good opportunity to talk to Paul, she moved over towards him, plopping down right beside him.

Paul blinked. Noticing Paul's presence so close him, he could feel his ears perking up, which he immediately tried to play off.

She noticed though. She always did.

"Dinner was amazing, we should try cooking together more," she said. "What do you say?"

"If you want to."

"You didn't like Kenny, did you?"

The straightforward question made Paul stiffen. Knowing he had to answer the question or else he would suffer Dawn's persistent attitude, he gave in.

"He's annoying like you."

"Paul..."

"He also showed interest in you. Of course, I don't like him."

Dawn smiled as Paul turned away. His tail was lashing around both in embarrassment and anger.

Moving closer, Dawn wrapped her arms around him cautiously. Reaching up to pet his hair, she could feel him relax slightly, which surprised her. Perhaps he was more like a cat than she thought.

"Thanks for being so protective of me, Paul, but you're going to scare away all my friends at this rate."

"He didn't seem like he wanted to be just friends."

"There's no way Kenny and I could be anything more than friends."

When her hand went to scratch behind his ears, she could hear a quiet rumbling sound from him.

Was he purring?

Paul looked content, but an annoyed look was in his dark eyes.

"Don't you get it, troublesome? I like you." He confessed bluntly.

A soft smile blossomed on the girl's face. Hearing Paul's affection for her, it felt as if butterflies erupted in her stomach. Cheeks heating up, she ducked her head down and dropped her hands down onto her lap. From initially hoping the cat hybrid would warm up to her to seeing how comfortable he was around her, there was a bubbling sense of happiness within her.

"I like you too, Paul."

She felt his tail wrap around her waist as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, caging her into his embrace. Relaxing, Dawn rested her head right against his chest. The sound of his racing heartbeat made her realize that she wasn't the only one who was flustered right now. Sensing that Dawn was comfortable now, he gently rested his chin on the top of her head.

"I wish I had met you sooner," he murmured softly. "But that can't be changed. I'll protect you from now on."

Dawn giggled, snuggling closer to him. "Of course, you will, kitty."

The was a quiet growl from him, but it was quickly soothed away with gentle fingers running through his hair.

"Don't use that nickname, troublesome."

"It's cute though! I think you're a handsome kitty after all!"

Paul looked down at her threateningly – or at least as threatening as he could be in front of her (which to be honest, was cute rather than scary).

"Dee Dee."

"Okay, fine! I won't call you kitty as long as you don't call me by that nickname."

"Deal."

Dawn felt her hand being head butt by the cat hybrid. Realizing during their scuffle her hand stopped moving, Dawn caught on that Paul seemed to be low key signaling for keep petting him.

Smiling widely, she gently ran her fingers through his hair, scratching behind his ears too. A soft purring seemed to rumble from him as he slowly puddled against her.

If things were going to be like this in the future, the blue eyed girl knew her future would be a happy one.

* * *

Hehe, I hope you guys enjoyed this story!

I really enjoy AU stories and have plenty of ideas! Just wait until I finish up my finals before I unleash all my built up writing energy. :)

I'm wishing the best to you all! I know you're all full of potential and can accomplish incredible things. :)

Thanks for reading and have a fabulous day!

~Skitty13


	7. Epilogue: Endings Are Only Beginnings

Protective

 _Epilogue: Endings Are Only Beginnings_

It's been a while since I've last been on FanFiction... Its refreshing to go back to my roots. ^^

Protective is technically finished, but I couldn't help but toss in one last epilogue. It's actually linked to the first chapter. Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

As Dawn ruffled her long hair dry with a towel, her cobalt eyes landed on the figure fast asleep on the couch. Instinctively a smile rose to her face as she tiptoed over to the hybrid. It was fairly common for her to find the cat hybrid curled up somewhere sleeping. He could fall asleep nearly anywhere.

Tossing the towel aside, she sat down next to him, gently taking in the peaceful expression on his face. Whenever it was storming outside, it was rare to see him so calm.

Perhaps he wasn't able to hear the weather in his sleep.

Reaching over, Dawn gently pet his head, the feeling of his soft purple hair tickling her fingers.

Even in his sleep, Paul seemed to know Dawn's presence was around as he leaned towards her touch. Slowly, he blinked open his sleepy eyes to peer at his lover.

"Morning," Dawn whispered.

Paul yawned, snuggling up closer to her. "You took too long."

"It was only fifteen minutes!" she protested.

"Too long."

Amused, Dawn shook her head. At least she wasn't getting the cold shoulder – that happened whenever she stayed out too late without letting Paul know. It always took a lot of bribery with food and cuddling to get back onto his good side.

Paul's arms wrapped themselves around Dawn's waist as he made himself more comfortable. His breathing gently brushed against the blue haired girl's neck as he rested his chin on her shoulder. Whenever his ears moved, they'd tickle her cheek with their softness.

Out of the corner of Dawn's eye, she spotted the hybrid's tail lazily flicking around.

It appeared that the weather outside gave up on the angry rumbles of thunder and resorted to keeping the heavy downpour instead. Maybe that was why Paul was relaxed enough to nap.

"How was your nap?" she asked.

"Fine."

There was a pause.

"How was your day?"

"Busy," Dawn replied with a sigh. "Its nice coming back home to this, to you. I'm sorry it took so long."

"Hn."

They stayed in a comfortable silence for a while, listening to the sounds of the rain on the glass. Moments like these were what Dawn cherished the most. Knowing her apartment was no longer an empty space whenever she left for work always brought a smile to her face. It was hard to imagine a life without the hybrid she fell in love with over the past few weeks.

Peering over at him, Dawn noticed the faraway look in his eyes.

"What's on your thoughts?"

"What would you have done if it wasn't raining that day we met?" Paul asked quietly, looking up at her. "Or if those kids weren't bothering me. Would I still be here with you?"

Dawn felt her heart break a little.

"Paul..."

She hoped that these thoughts weren't the ones that always lurked on the back of his mind. Shifting their position, Dawn looked straight into his eyes.

"Even if it wasn't raining that day or there wasn't anyone around harassing you, I am _certain_ that you would still be here. Even if I didn't notice you that day, I'm sure I would have noticed you the day after or even the day after that. You might not be the easiest person to get to know, but after meeting you, I can't imagine spending even a day without you in my life. You're that important to me."

Her confession crushed any wavering doubts within the cat hybrid's mind.

"You're... the most important person in my life too," he murmured. "Thanks for everything you do."

Paul pulled her into a hug, happiness swelling within him. While there was so much more he wanted to say, he decided to stay quiet. He knew that Dawn would understand him, even if there weren't any words to express his feelings.

Their relationship was only beginning.

If anything, Paul was ready to start this new chapter in his life.

As long as Dawn stayed by his side, he knew that his life was going to be much happier.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who favourited and followed this story! I apologize for taking so long to get to this.

I know this came out a little short, but I'm happy with how I'm ending this. :)

Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day!

~Skitty13


End file.
